The subject invention relates to coat hangers used to hang articles of clothing thereon. Such hanger structures are well known and are generally structured and arranged to hold an article of clothing thereon, such as a coat draped over the shoulder portions of the hanger. Some hangers have additional means to hold a clothing item folded over the bottom rung portion such as trousers, skirts, or the like.
There are no known hanger members adapted to hold several items of clothing thereon with special appendages integrally affixed thereon to hold various additional smaller clothing articles, particularly on the upper portion of the hanger. One of the benefits of having multiple outwardly extending appendages on a hanger is that in addition to the clothing item intended to be worn over the shoulder portions of the hanger, it is desirable to hang thereon additional small clothing items, such as socks, ties, underwear. Such a feature would help place necessary clothing items on the hanger to be ready for dressing as needed.
There are no known clothing hanger structures conceived or in existence that have such additional features, and the subject invention is conceived to provide such features in a single hanger member. Accordingly, the subject invention is conceived and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.